


hold you close like we both died

by rattlingbones



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlingbones/pseuds/rattlingbones
Summary: “Dude, your nipples are like Vienna sausages,” Jennifer drawls. “You thinking of me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



For all of a millisecond, Needy thinks she should have known it would be Jennifer who killed her one day.

But Jennifer...isn't wholly Jennifer right now. There's blood smeared around her mouth and across her puffy jacket like the most lackluster zombie Halloween costume, her grin all serial killer-y—and then she opens her mouth and projectile vomits what is either ectoplasm or the most disgusting beet soup Needy has ever seen.

Needy is completely, epically done. It's time to call in the police, the Devil's Kettle ambulance, and the freaking CDC.

Except when Needy dashes for her phone she doesn't even manage to dial the first 1 of 911 before Jennifer is slams Needy against the wall.

 

“ _Are you scared_?”

It's summer. Needy and Jennifer are finally tall enough to ride the roller coasters at Valleyfair so here they are holding hands in the second to last car of the Wild Thing. They're higher in the air than either of them have ever been before and Needy's not panicking, exactly, but she's also not cool with this. But Jennifer wanted to ride the tallest roller coaster at Valleyfair and she wouldn't go alone.

Needy considers lying, for a second. But why? Jennifer knows everything about her and loves her anyway. They're best friends forever.

“Yes,” Needy says, squeezing Jennifer's hand with one hand and clinging to the safety bar almost as tightly with the other hand. “I'm scared, Jennifer.”

“Do you remember when we were little and I was scared to go down the new slide at school?”

Needy doesn't. And she's a little more focused on not falling to a really painful death than trying to recall that, so she shakes her head.

Jennifer pouts. “You told me--”

 

“ _Are you scared_?”

Jennifer's breath is hot against her ear. She smells like iron (like blood) and damp earth and her signature vanilla frosting flavor lipgloss. Her breasts are pushed up against Needy's own.

“Yes,” Needy says. Whimpers, really. _Yes, Jennifer, I am scared._

Jennifer breathes her in, leaning even harder against and Needy can feel Jennifer's teeth just graze her neck.

Needy is fairly sure she's the one trembling, not Jennifer, but she's not certain. One of them definitely is.

Is Jennifer going to bite her? Is Jennifer going to kill her? Is Jennifer going to kiss her?

Then Jennifer draws back a little, tugs at the hem of Needy's shirt and slips her hand up, up, up Needy's shirt. Jennifer's fingers are under her bra, between her breasts, before Needy even realizes.

“Jen, wha--”

There's a burst of pain as Jennifer scratches Needy from sternum to belly button.

 

 

At school the next day Jennifer acts like nothing happened.

Not the fire, not her flouncing off to who knows where with that Asshole Indie Band in their Molester Machine van, not her showing up after curfew at Needy's house and vomiting everywhere, not her scratching Needy.

So Needy is about, like, 97% something really effing weird happened to Jennifer last night.

 

 

Jennifer usually calls Needy around 9 P.M. if they don't already have plans to meet up. Needy isn't really expecting a call after the way Jennifer blew off her attempted interrogations today.

Needy pulls off her shirt and bra and stands topless in front of her mirror staring at the long scratches Jennifer's nails made. It sort of looks like Jennifer tried to open her up CSI style. They ache like hell and Needy's pretty sure at least two of them are deep enough to scar. She's done her best to treat them with Neosporin and Vitamin E oil because it wasn't like she could go to the ER and say 'my supposed biffle got unexpectedly clawsy after we were almost incinerated.'

“Dude, your nipples are like Vienna sausages,” Jennifer drawls. “You thinking of me?”

Needy yelps, jumps about three feet in the air, and crosses her arms to cover herself, all in the time of about one second. She almost falls over.

She turns, keeping her arms folded across her chest, to see Jennifer laughing as she lounges on Needy's bed.

Needy scowls, hopes she isn't blushing but suspects she is. “What the hell, Jen?”

Jennifer's grin is somehow both sharp and lazy. “I wanted to talk. How was I supposed to know you'd be playing the slowest ever game of tickle the pickle?”

“I wasn't _masturbating_ , Jennifer, _gawd_. Couldn't you have just called? How did you even get in here? And, wait, now you want to talk after you blew me off all day?” Needy almost uncrosses her arms to put her hands on her hips but remembers she's free-boobing it at the last moment.

Jennifer rolls her eyes, noticing Needy trying to cover-up. “Don't be such a prude. I've seen your tits before, Needs."

"Why," Needy says. "Are you like this." It's not even a question, though. Jennifer will be Jennifer. 

Jennifer cocks her head to the side. She looks Needy up and down, not lasciviously but like she's really considering her. It reminds Needy of the look Jennifer gave her that first time they met in sandbox, the look Jennifer gave her before passing her a little plastic shovel and asking her to stay.

"Needy," Jennifer says. "I need to tell you something."

 

  
Jennifer is telling her how she died--how those fucking _monsters murdered her_ \--how scared she was--and Needy feels--Needy feels--

 _Hungry_.

It's a sort of hunger she's never felt before. Like all her life she's been starving and she never realized it before now.

 

 

Needy wakes up slowly the next morning. Jennifer's still asleep, an arm thrown over Needy's waist.

She flips her phone open and turns it on to find a metric shit ton of missed calls from Chip. Needy had turned off her phone when Jennifer started telling her story and hadn't bothered to turn it back on before falling into uneasy sleep curled into Jennifer. _Like kittens_ Jennifer's Mom, Ms. Sherriday, always said of their sleepovers. Little kittens in a knot for warmth.

Chip had finally given up and texted her the news. _Mr. Wrobleski found Jonas half-eaten in the woods._

Needy flips her phone closed.

Jennifer's soft snores are the only sound in the room. Her body isn't warm.

 

 

For a couple weeks, life almost resembles normalcy. 

Except how the entire country has a huge tragedy-boner for Devil's Kettle. And the panic over a cannibal killer gorging himself ( _herself_ ) on the football team's best chance at state. And how Jennifer's tits seem to get even perkier, her grin wider, her eyes brighter.

The thing is: Jennifer isn't really that different.

Needy knows Jennifer better than anyone in the whole world. Jen's a little bouncier when she struts down the hall. A little bolder about what she says and to whom. She doesn't seem as concerned as she once was with what people think of her.

It's not like she's changed, though. It's more like she just stopped pretending to be less herself than she is.

Jennifer Check is more herself after her death (after her _murder_ , Needy corrects herself) than she ever was when she was alive.

And Needy has always loved Jennifer.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Hole's "She Walks On Me"


End file.
